Debt Repaid
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: Zoroark hates leaving debts unpaid and has no idea how to repay Ash for taking such good care of her little Zorua. However, that night after stopping Kodai, she gets a wicked idea when Ash's hand wanders a bit... POKE/HUMAN LEMON WARNING! Read and Review!


**Debt Repaid...**

**By: Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any of Nintendo's or Game Freak's Trademarks. This little story, however, belongs to me.

Author's Notes: I watched Zoroark: Master of Illusion recently (twice even) and this popped up in a dream. Taking advantage in a brief timelapse, so just some pointless non-canon smut. Oh yeah, did I mention that I hate working with Canon characters? I didn't? Well I do, and this is why. Hooray.

POKEMON/HUMAN SEX AHEAD! IF TURNED OFF BY THIS THEN DON'T READ! IF UNDER 18 THEN GET OUT! Also spoilers relating to the movie. If you haven't seen it then do not read.

Edit: WHOOPS accidentally put this as In-Progress when this was supposed to be a one-shot. Fixed now.

Anyways, lets do this. "Speech", "_Thoughts_", "[Translated Pokespeak]".

Summary: Zoroark hates leaving debts unpaid and has no idea how to repay Ash for taking such good care of her little Zorua. However, that night after stopping Kodai, she gets a wicked idea when Ash's hand accidentally goes where it shouldn't.

* * *

Crown City...normally peaceful, but recently had become the site of trouble due to a certain man named Kodai. He used a Pokemon named Zoroark to create chaos, causing the city to be evacuated. The reason? He wanted Celebi...or to be more specific, the power which allowed Celebi to time travel. See, he had a special ability...the ability to see the future, gained by absorbing the temporal energy meant for Celebi over twenty years ago. He wants the power to refresh this ability, as it is fading. Coincidentally, absorbing the energy would cause nature to die off for miles, as it did when he absorbed it so long ago.

However, he couldn't have possibly foreseen Ash and his friends interfering with the help of Zoroark's son, Zorua. With their combined efforts, Zoroark was able to turn the tables on the man and thwart his plans. Celebi was able to use the energy to not only time travel to whenever, but also to save Zoroark's life. We join our heroes just after Celebi traveled through time.

"Ahhh, man am I glad that's finally over," Ash said, stretching, "I don't think I've sat down for more than a few minutes since getting here."

"I know what you mean Ash," Dawn said, groaning a bit as she shifted from foot to foot, "My feet are killing me."

"If you all want, I'm sure my grandparents will let you stay at our place," Karl said, adjusting his hat, "It would be the least we could do for helping save Celebi and Crown City."

"Yeah that sounds good," Ash said, "Come on lets go."

"Hey Ash, I hate to bring this up but what about Kodai?" Brock asked.

"Oh he can wait till morning," Ash grumbled, "I just want to sleep."

"That's not what I meant Ash," Brock said, "We can't just leave him unguarded."

"Yeah, that IS a problem isn't it..." Dawn said, trying to think.

"_Ahem!_" a voice called from behind them.

The group turned to see Zoroark and Zorua standing there. They had completely forgot about the two of them.

"_Meema said that we could stay and watch the bad man,_" Zorua said.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea," Brock said, "That way if he does do something, the two of you can easily handle it."

"That settles it," Ash said, starting to walk off, "Zoroark and Zorua can watch Kodai and we can go get some sleep."

The group nodded and waked off with him. However, just as they got a few steps away Zorua called out.

"_Ash wait!_"

The group stopped in their tracks and turned back to Zorua. Ash quickly stepped back to the two Pokemon.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ash asked.

"_Um...could you...stay here with us?_" Zorua asked, "_I mean, to keep me company while Meema watches over the bad man and maybe take turns so I could be with her and all..._"

Ash rolled his eyes. He wanted to find a nice warm bed and curl up under the sheets to rest...but the face Zorua was making was just too cute to resist.

"Oh alright Zorua, I'll stay," Ash sighed.

Zorua suddenly smiled big and ran around the boy. Ash just walked back to the group and explained that he was gonna stay to help them watch over Kodai. They understood and followed Karl out of the stadium. Ash walked back to the two.

"I'll take first watch to give you two some time together," Ash said, "seeing how this is the first peaceful moment you've gotten since Kodai captured the both of you. You stay here and play with Zorua ok?"

Pikachu sounded in protest but Ash assured him he'd be fine since he had his other Pokemon with him. Eventually he gave up and hopped off his shoulder and over to Zorua. Zorua smiled even wider and ran back to Zoroark. She merely nodded at Ash as he walked off to the stairs into the stadium. Once he was up there, he saw Kodai in the grass of the actual field still unconscious. That was good. He wasn't going anywhere for a while, though he still needed to be watched just in case. He took a seat and gazed at the man. However, after a few minutes his eyes grew heavy since he has hardly gotten any rest. He figured that he could shut his eyes for a couple of seconds...

(Break)

Meanwhile, Zoroark, Zorua, and Pikachu played happily in the grove where the time ripple used to be. She smiled as her little one ran around and practiced his illusions as she and Pikachu watched. He transformed into a multitude of things he knew of. Of course, his favorite transformations at the moment were that of Ash and friends. Zorua took turns transforming to each one randomly and had the two had guess who they were. Pikachu got them right, of course, and he kept on until he got tired after an hour. He curled up next to her, since he knew she'd have to go watch Kodai soon, and went to sleep. Pikachu, tired from the nights activities, did the same.

However, this gave her some much needed time to herself. Time to think about things. Like home...she missed the planes of her home. She'd be there now with Zorua if it weren't for Kodai capturing them and bringing them here. Not to say Crown City wasn't a bad place, far from it, but it just didn't match up with the clean air and open space of Unova. Now that she thought about it, Zorua wouldn't be here with her now if it weren't for Ash and all. Zorua told her about how they saved him from certain death on the outskirts of the city before he practiced transforming.

Zoroark owed them so much for taking good care of her child, Ash especially with the way Zorua talked of him. She wanted to repay them...but how? She couldn't just let herself or her child be captured again. Maybe she could pick some berries for Ash while he's here...no that wouldn't be good enough for what he's done for her. As she thought about it, she looked around. Ash should have been back by now, since it was her turn to keep watch on Kodai. She got up without disturbing Zorua and walked towards the stairs...

(Break)

Ash awoke with a start and rubbed his face. How long was he asleep for? He took a glance at his watch and growled...it was nearly midnight. He had been out a couple of hours. Slowly he sat up and looked around and saw that Zoroark was there watching Kodai in his stead, who was still unconscious in the field. He sighed in relief and walked over to her. She looked to be lost in thought and, though he didn't want to disturb her, he spoke to her if only to apologize for dozing off.

"Hey there Zoroark," Ash said, "Sorry for dozing off, I just shut my eyes for a couple of seconds. Didn't think I'd fall asleep."

"It...ok..." Zoroark muttered with a bit of difficulty.

Ash was surprised at this and his face showed it.

"Wait, you can talk too?" Ash asked.

"A bit...from Zorua," Zoroark said, "Problem?"

Ash's face went back to normal as he processed this. It sort of made sense, since Zorua could talk, albeit telepathically, she must have learned from him.

"Just surprised me that's all," Ash said, turning to lean on the rail and look out over the field.

After that, it went quiet again with nothing but the wind and distant Pokemon. Ash looked around the field. Other than Kodai, it was completely empty. Not even janitors or wayward Pokemon wandering around. There weren't even any clouds or flying Pokemon around. It was just the two of them, under the stars and moon. He glanced over to Zoroark...she was once again in deep thought.

"If you want to go back, you can," Ash said, "That nap gave me enough energy to stay a bit more."

Zoroark shook her head and went back to keeping watch. The way she kept watching with that expression...it kind of bugged him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was angry at Kodai, anyone would have been after what he did, but she didn't look angry at all. In fact, she didn't seem to be anything at all except thinking. It was driving him nuts.

Suddenly the wind picked up and a breeze blew through the stadium. Ash shivered a bit as it hit him. It wasn't exactly chilly out, but the wind at night was. It was about now that he almost regretted not bringing something with long sleeves, although he never really wears them...which was kinda dumb when he thought about it, given how cold Sinnoh could be, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Ash stood there for a while with his arms crossed against the wind when he felt something furry around him. Apparently Zoroark had noticed him shivering and wrapped her arms and fluffy mane around him. Soon he stopped shivering and relaxed, letting his arms down. She eased up and moved her arms until his arms were down and then re-enveloped him.

"Warm?" Zoroark muttered.

"Yes..." Ash sighed, snuggling into the fur.

As they stood there together, Ash had to admit that this felt ok. Her fur was pretty soft, despite all the fighting she just did, and it smelled...different. Sort of like berries but also had a deep woody smell. It was kinda familiar, at least the woody part was, since it reminded him of home. Speaking of home, he was overdue for a phone call to his mother and all to check up on things.

However, being in this position made things difficult. He couldn't really turn to see what he was doing, so he had to feel around for the Pokegear in his back pocket. He didn't really like wearable models because the way they clung to his skin made him itchy. Anyways, he continued to pat around for his pocket and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He could have sworn it was closer to him, and not as furry, but paid it no mind as he concentrated on his goal.

Ash continued searching for that pocket when he thought he found it. Without hesitation he stuck a couple of fingers inside to get the object he was searching for. Suddenly, Zoroark gripped him slightly tighter and purred a bit. Cocking his eyebrow again, he wiggled his fingers to feel around. Was his pocket this deep before? Usually he had it by now but he didn't feel anything but more pocket...which was somehow tighter and wetter than before. He stretched a bit and stuffed more of his fingers and as he did so her grip on him tightened further and the purr got louder, bordering a moan.

Well, Ash decided that maybe it was another pocket he left it in, since this one wasn't it, and withdrew his fingers. Zoroark loosened and sighed...and then sprang away from him when she realized what just happened. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto his ass once Zoroark wasn't there to support him anymore. He got up in a hurry and rubbed where he hit, and subsequently found the Pokegear he was looking for.

"Oh hey, here's where my Pokegear was," Ash said, flipping the device open, "I'm gonna go back to where Zorua is alright?"

"Yeah..." Zoroark muttered, not even turning to him.

Ash nodded and walked down the steps after dialing the number he wanted, leaving Zoroark alone. She stood there in slight shock. In his ignorance, he inadvertently fingered her. She was surprised once he stopped...but while he was digging around she loved how it felt. She hadn't felt like that since before she lost her mate. She thought about how Ash felt her up and let her mind wander back to how she'd repay him. Suddenly something clicked and she smiled. It was pretty drastic, but for saving her child nothing less would be acceptable. Once she worked it all out, she turned and walked down the stairs, not worrying about the man she's supposed to be watching. He wasn't going anywhere...

(Break)

"Yes Mom, I will. I love you too, goodbye."

Ash ended the call and closed his Pokegear, which he put back into his pocket. By this time, he had reached where Zorua and Pikachu were. They werea still curled up asleep and Ash sat down next to them. He laid back and sighed as he stared up into the sky. The ground felt nice in this spot though he couldn't fall asleep, not after that nap earlier. There wasn't much he could do, not without waking the two of them anyways, so he just decided to think about whatever popped into his head. He thought about what his friends might be doing...probably asleep.

A breeze blew through and he drew up after he felt the chill. He wished Zoroark was still around him with her fur. Now that he thought about her, she acted kinda odd when he searched for his Pokegear. He didn't think he really did anything to her...though he wondered why his pocket was so different than normal when she was near. He looked at the fingers he used to search. They were still damp and he examined them.

Why were they damp? He brought them to his nose and sniffed. It smelled...strange. The word was the only one that came to his mind when he tried to place it. Strange. He licked them to see if his fingers tasted different. It was a bad habit he picked up one day when he got his hands covered with berry juice after he was still able to taste the berries an hour after cleaning them.

Anyways, the moment the fingers touched Ash's tongue he drew his head back in surprise. They tasted sweet, almost sickly so. Once the surprise wore off, he licked them clean. He loved the taste and smiled once he was finished. However, something had changed. He shifted in place, suddenly uncomfortable. He knew why though...his pants were a bit to tight at the moment now.

"_Argh not again,_" Ash thought as he sat up.

Ash looked down and found the reason. He had an erection. From what, he didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that it was annoying as hell, ever since he started getting them several months ago. He unzipped his pants and let his boxers poke up through the hole, which relieved the constriction enough to be tolerable. He sighed and relaxed. He really considered getting a wider pair of pants for this...

He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up. There was Zoroark coming towards him. He cocked his eyebrow and got up to meet her halfway. Upon reaching her, he took her aside and whispered to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ash whispered, "You're supposed to be watching Kodai!"

Zoroark said nothing but instead walked by him and off into the bushes, looking behind her to see if he was following. Ash shook his head and caught up to the Pokemon. She kept going until she found a nice spot out of view of anyone who might come by. After inspecting to see if it was completely inconspicuous, which it was, she turned to see Ash making his way through the brush and over to her.

"What is this all about?" Ash asked, "Why lead me over here?"

"This..." Zoroark muttered.

Before Ash had the chance to say anything else, Zoroark grabbed him and pulled him close before mashing her mouth against his, trying to emulate something she saw one time. He was shocked at this occurrence to say the least. It wasn't the first time he had kissed before, though it was the first time someone kissed him like this. She licked at his lips and he slowly parted them, allowing her to shove her tongue into his mouth. He rolled with it, despite his surprise, and tried to match her motions. They stayed together, their tongues battling for dominance, until he had to break for air. He pulled away and panted heavily, with her panting as well.

"The heck brought THAT on?" Ash asked still breathing heavily.

Zoroark didn't answer but instead laid back and used her claws to play with her crotch. Ash stared intently and blushed when she spread herself to him. This was the first time he's ever seen a Vagina, only once ever heard of them. He didn't know Pokemon had them though, so this was all new. She motioned to him and he got closer to her. Before long, the same strange smell that was on his fingers came wafting up to his nostrils again. This time, he wanted to know exactly where it was coming from.

He followed his nose until he reached her flower, where the scent was strongest. This had to be where it was coming from. Hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue and gave it a lick. Sure enough, the same sweet taste covered his tongue and he kept on licking, if only to receive more of whatever was generating that taste. She moaned out as she felt the fleshy muscle explored her. This was better than the fingers at any rate, with the drive clear here.

Soon, he began to be displeased at the current level of the taste he wanted on the surface and stuck it as far into the hole there as possible. He was rewarded by a sudden rush of her nectar and a squeak. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he felt the hole twitch and pulse around his tongue as he licked up the juices. As he did so, his tongue brushed a spot which made her moan out as she felt a wave of pleasure go through her. He figured he did something right as it caused more of her sweet stuff to flood his maw and he focused on that spot.

It was it for her with him constantly licking her g-spot and she squealed as she gripped his head. Her hole contracted around his tongue as she flooded his mouth with her fluids. Once she was done, he licked up as much as he could and drew away from her entrance.

"That was good," Ash said as he licked.

As he straightened up, he felt his pants constrict him once more. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Zoroark leaned forwards and crawled over to him, still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

"Not again," Ash said, "What is causing it to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Zoroark grabbed his belt buckle and undid it before undoing his pants. With a fluid motion she pulled both his pants and his boxers down, freeing his shaft from its prison. It was around five inches...unimpressive to most but for his age it was big. She just grabbed it and began to work it up and down.

"Eyah~, Z-Zoroark what do you think...you're...ungh~" Ash tried to ask but couldn't.

Suddenly, she gave the length of it a lick which sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. This was all new to him but it felt good. So good that the fact that he was being pleasured by a Pokemon never even crossed his mind. She continued to lick until she tasted the precum that leaked from the tip. It was lightly salty, a very nice taste. Quickly, she brought her mouth up and over the tip, and took the entire thing into her mouth to the hilt.

He grunted and stiffened as he felt her engulf his penis, the pleasure shooting through him. He nearly lost the ability to stand as she began to bob up and down on him, placing one of her claws on his buttocks and the other around under his balls. He leaned his head back and moaned as she sucked, each time making him tingle from the bottom up.

She didn't think he could take much of this and before long she felt the muscles tighten in his crotch. She knew what that meant and took her mouth off of his tasty meat. He groaned in disappointment as the feeling subsided and the tingle faded. His cock still stood at attention though, throbbing and twitching. She smiled and crawled away a bit before getting on all fours.

"What is this..." Ash asked though trailing off as he saw her plump ass.

Zoroark turned to look behind her and saw Ash's indecision. Slowly, she swung her hips to make her bottom sway as she smiled at him. She moved a claw up to snake between her legs.

"Here..." Zoroark said, patting her lower lips, "Put it...here."

Zoroark then continued to sway her rump until Ash got the message. He hesitantly walked over and gently grabbed her hips. He swallowed heavily before lining up the tip of his member with her opening. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but he'd try anything once. With a deep breath, he leaned forwards and buried the entire length of his pole in her.

Both of them moaned out in pleasure. It had been so long since she had a dick in her that she almost forgot what it felt like. Meanwhile, he grunted at the feeling of her inner walls gripping and rubbing against his shaft. After he settled in from the initial shock, he slowly withdrew and shoved back in. He repeated this until he built a rhythm and shifted to better thrust into her. He was in heaven, or something close to it, as each motion caused pleasure to tear through him. She wasn't fairing too badly either, him being long enough to rub her g-spot. However, it wasn't enough for her.

"Hah, harder...faster..." Zoroark managed to get out between each poke.

He obeyed and soon was pounding into her, the muffled slap of skin on fur becoming louder as her juices dripped from his nuts. She moaned out and tilted her head back, wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her. Although, at this rate it wouldn't be long before he came she didn't really care. Her own release was quickly coming...

Her prediction was correct as only a minute or two after he started this pace he felt a tightening in his crotch as pressure built. He didn't know exactly what it was, but whatever it was it made him go all out. With all the strength he could muster, he began to slam into her like a piston or wild Growlithe. This was exactly what she needed to send her over the edge and she cried out, her cunt spasming and clenching around his cock. That was all she wrote for him too...

"I'm...I feel like I'm going to...ARGH!" Ash tried to say before everything that was building in his crotch suddenly broke free.

With a final thrust, he hilted in Zoroark and fired ropes of semen into her, splashing his seed all over her walls. Shot after shot he pumped into her, making his body tingle all over with each one. She felt the warm liquid enter her and nearly orgasmed again at the heat spreading through her. He wished this feeling could last forever, but unfortunately as quickly as it arrived it left, leaving him panting as he withdrew from her. He couldn't even stand up as he dropped onto his ass, his member shrinking.

She stayed like that for a bit before turning around and crawling over to him. She then brought him into a hug, and he returned it as he snuggled into her fur. He liked the feel of it on his skin and he tried to pull his pants back up without breaking from her. He was failing miserably though, and she let him loose so he could. He stood up and pulled the clothing up and buckled the belt to keep them up. She stood up with him too and wrapped an arm around him.

"What was all that just now?" Ash asked, still a bit red in the face, "What'd we just do?"

"Mate..." Zoroark said.

Ash cocked his head up in confusion and thought about it. He had heard of that term when talking of Pokemon before, as Brock sometimes talked of it. What did it mean? Brock never did explain exactly what entailed, saying that he'd find out on his own someday. When pressured further about the issue, Brock only gave hints as to what it meant. However, now that this had occurred two and two were put together in his mind, and everything suddenly made sense. He then nodded and smiled.

"Oh so THAT'S what mating is..." Ash said, "That was fun, I gotta do this again some day."

Zoroark nodded and they proceeded out of the little niche they did the nasty at. Upon returning to where the other two Pokemon were asleep. However, while Zorua was still sleeping, Pikachu was wide awake and looked at the pair with a disappointed look.

"Oh hello there Pikachu, I didn't know you were awake," Ash said.

"[Weren't you two supposed to be watching Kodai?]" Pikachu said in his usual way.

At that, Zoroark sprinted off in the direction of the stairs and Ash knelt down to his little buddy.

"We know, we were just taking a short break," Ash said, "We weren't gone THAT long..."

"[What exactly were you two doing that was so important that you'd have to-]" Pikachu was saying when he was cut off by a scent.

Pikachu sniffed around and then sniffed at his friend. Ash was confused as to why he'd suddenly be sniffed out by Pikachu but once the little yellow mouse had discovered the source of it he smirked slyly.

"[Oooh~ I know what you two were doing now...]" Pikachu said, "[Hah, good for you Ash. Man I'm jealous that Zoroark let YOU mate with her. I'd wreck that so hard...]"

"Hah stop it, you're embarrassing me," Ash said, a blush creeping onto his face, "Anyways I'm gonna take a nap, kinda tired after all that."

Ash laid down on a nice spot of grass beside the sleeping Zorua and closed his eyes. A couple MORE hours of sleep wouldn't hurt...

(Break)

Over the next few hours, Ash and Zoroark took turns watching after Kodai, who thankfully hadn't awoken from unconsciousness while the pair was off screwing. This continued until the sun was high enough and Police met with them. Broadcasting the evidence over the city network, Kodai was put under arrest and so they could finally rest easy. The tournament wasn't until later that day so they had time to mess around.

However, the only ferry to Unova for a week left at noon. When that time came around, Karl had bought tickets for himself and a couple of Pokemon passes for Zoroark and Zorua. Once they were aboard, they said their goodbyes and the ship set sail to the region. Before that happened though, Ash and them had one last goodbye for them as they ran out to the end of the pier.

"Goodbye Zoroark, Zorua!" Ash yelled, "Maybe someday I'll visit you in your region!"

As they waved to each other, Ash thought about the time he had last night and smiled.

"_Yeah...I'll definitely visit you, so we can mate again,_" Ash thought, "_In the meantime, maybe one of the others can fill that gap. Maybe Bayleef..._"

Soon Ash and all were only dots on the horizon. Zoroark stopped waving and thought about their time together. She'd hold him to that...if he came to Unova, she'd try to seek him out. In the meantime, they could go back to their old lives. She smiled and rubbed her abdomen...then looked to Zorua.

"[Hey little one...]" Zoroark said to him.

"_Hmm? Yes Meema. What is it?_" Zorua responded.

"[How would you like to have a little brother or sister when we get back?]" Zoroark asked.

"_Really Meema? A brother or sister for me! Yes yes yes!_" Zorua said enthusiastically, nearly hopping up and down, "_But...why did you ask this all of a sudden?_"

"[Oh no reason,]" Zoroark said, with a claw still on her abdomen, "[I just saw you have so much fun with Ash's Pikachu that I thought you'd like that...]"

"_I see...anyways Meema I'm gonna go find Karl and play with him some,_" Zorua said before walking off.

Zoroark stared out over the water in the direction of Crown City, which by this time had nearly dropped completely out of sight. Soon they'd be home...she decided to find the room Karl had arranged for them. After all, she was tired from the entire ordeal...both the good AND the bad.

End.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo! I'm finished with it! I hate working with canon characters! Yeah...anyways, read and review. Also, clean them keyboards for they be dirty!


End file.
